


Like Real People Do

by sshadier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshadier/pseuds/sshadier
Summary: Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips,We should just kiss like real people do.A collection of pre-fall vignettes between Angela and Jesse. Rating, tags, and warnings are all subject to change.





	1. I

   It had been twelve  _ long _ weeks since the start of…  _ whatever _ this was. Not that McCree was counting; no, that wasn’t the case at all. He was merely  _ aware _ of the newest Blackwatch recruit, in all his cybernetic glory. He was also  _ very _ aware of exactly how much time a  _ certain doctor _ had been spending with him since he arrived.

   At first, Jesse had the heart to pity the poor soul. The ultimatum given to him as per the word of the higher ups was savagery at its sharpest, and to a dying man nonetheless! He knew it bothered Angela, too; he always managed to catch a small hint of a wrinkle in her brow when she was stressed, the only obvious indication in her almost-too-young face that anything was wrong.

   Angela wasn’t anything like the men of Blackwatch. When she heard about such an order, she might have gone straight to the source and  _ demand _ to know what kind of justice they sought to achieve in  _ forcing  _ someone into this kind of life. But then she saw where Genji had been transferred after his recovery. The more quiet voice within her understood, then, that he was undoubtedly  _ necessary _ . But still, she harbored disquiet in her heart, just like she had when the captains of Overwatch themselves deemed her worthy to know of the confidential Blackwatch.

   She never asked Gabriel what exactly Blackwatch was in charge of. Truthfully, she didn’t  _ want _ to know. The injuries they came back with after their short deployments were enough to say that whatever it was they were doing, it was dangerous. Too dangerous for Ana’s team to handle, or for Angela to meet them on the field so she might more readily treat their injuries.But at the end of every deployment, she was always there to greet them. In spite of her distance to the inner organization and its workings, she was surprisingly close to its members, most of all  _ one cowboy  _ in particular.

   And he did try to let her work. He figured that a man on the brink of death would want company as pleasant as Angela while he recuperated. But that wouldn’t stop him from glancing out of the corner of his eye every now and again. Every other minute. Every minute on the  _ dot _ , actually — and  _ that _ was when he managed to hold himself back.

   Jesse really did his best to keep to his own business while she worked with the new recruit. It wasn’t in him to be overly possessive; instead, he was more  _ pining _ from a distance, and  _ whining _ when she finally managed to give him the attention he’d been wanting since he woke up that day.

   (More honestly, since he was a 17-year-old boy.)

   By then it was dinnertime for the Blackwatch crew (and Angela, since she was working with Genji so closely), as they hosted their own dinners much later than the rest of Overwatch after working ‘round the clock on leave. But even considering how much they worked, McCree wasn’t sure he knew of anyone else that worked the hours that Angela did. She was the kind of woman who drank coffee for dinner and still managed to wake up in the morning before most anyone else. During this dinner in particular, she poured her mug to the heaping brim.

   “The new kid wearin’ you out?” he asked when she sat beside him. She rested her head on her arm before she answered him, letting her eyes narrow in response to his tone.

   “If you’re asking about his behavior, I’d say he has his head on straight. Somehow.”

   “Well  _ I’d _ say that’s ‘cause of  _ you _ . You two’ve been... mighty close.”

   Angela blinked at him once, when she raised her head to take a sip of the hot brew, and then she blinked again, and again once more. It was a long enough silence that it was just starting to make him feel uneasy when, finally, she put the mug down and spoke.

   “He’s become more of a friend to me than I thought he would. He’d been so closed off, I swore his grudge was on me for performing the surgery.”

   That raised an eyebrow. A bushy one, at that. “If anyone held a grudge against you for keepin’ ‘em alive, they’d be a damn fool. New kid included. If you ever need me to sit him down and have a little talk — ”

   “Are you jealous, perhaps?”

   “Wh-” his eyes widened in  _ very clear _ shock, almost as if it was an act to cover up the sheer truth of it. “ _ Ange _ . Are you serious? Me?” A sound of amusement made way from the back of his throat, but she thought it amusing that he refused to give her a straight answer. “Don’t you worry your pretty little self about me, I’m doin’ just fine.”

   “You seem sure of yourself.”

   “I am, ma’am, thank you very much.”

   “Then I’m sure you won’t mind that Genji wants me working the barracks overnight,” she stated simply, swigging down the rest of her cup and going for another one (all the while knowing that Jesse  _ absolutely _ minded the notion of her spending the nightwith Genji). “He’s been having a small malfunction lately. He’s worried it might worsen in his sleep.”

   When the mug was as full as she saw fit, she turned away from the counter so she could walk back to her seat, but her road was completely blocked by a tall, dark,  _ pleading _ cowboy. His intimidation factor was always knocked down by more than a few notches when he was at his home base, dressed down to a near-casual level and weapons left to their locker, yet she still found herself frozen in place from the sudden scare. She hadn’t even heard him move out of his chair, let alone walk up behind her.

_    He took off those damn spurs. _

   “I’m thinkin’ you deserve a night off. How long you been workin’ with him now? Three months?” Angela settled down almost immediately at the calm in his voice, realizing at the same time that he didn’t look like he was going to be moving back anytime soon. But she was fine with the proximity; the two of them certainly weren’t strangers to the close contact. “Take some free time ‘fore you run yourself dry.”

   Jealousy or not, he had a good point. If she was going to be taking care of anyone else, she needed to be in a good condition first. But then, the look in his eye told her that he wasn’t quite finished, so she looked up at him with an even gaze, waiting.

   “God knows I could use a night off. Reyes had me running so many shifts I thought I’d be losin’ a leg.”

   She swatted at his shoulder, scolding him for making such a joke, but it brought a bit of a giggle out of her too. “A night off… for the both of us?”

   “I’d sure hope so, darlin’.”

   A light blush touched Angela’s cheeks and she averted her gaze to the floor. They had been close for years, and always had that same sense of  _ intimacy _ , but they respected each other’s work far too much to ask for anything more than little moments alone like this. Years of tension passed without resolve, and so it also continued to _ build _ . Tonight, however, there was no sense of guilt in asking her to take a night off. Whether that was a result of her spending less time with him, or so much time with Genji, Jesse wasn’t completely sure.

   His advances before this night had always ended in light jokes and talk of Angela being married to her job. She never failed to remind him of how early his daily training was, or that he should focus on preparing for his next leave. In the end, it had always been rejection. It never made him stop trying, though, and he certainly never took it personally. She enjoyed being around him — that much was so obvious that it hurt to think of any other alternative. And for as long as she wanted things to be that simple, he would be fine with that much.

   But something in her hesitated this time. Jesse could see it in the change of focus in her eye as she scanned the floor, mentally considering what he was suggesting. Before she could voice the words on the tip of her tongue, however, a low voice introduced himself to the dining hall without seeming to care that he was intruding on a  _ very important moment here _ —

   “Would you quit harassing our doctor? I’m surprised she isn’t running away screaming.”

   “Speak for yourself, Reyes.”

   In spite of the light tension in the room, Jesse stepped aside and gestured towards Angela’s newfound freedom, giving his head a bit of a bow all the while. It was at this point that he quietly accepted yet another defeat, already plotting out his next attempt in his head, when Angela spoke up and halted his brain process altogether.

   “You found  _ quite _ the gentleman all those years ago, Gabriel.”

   The room was completely silent when she reached the door of the dining hall, her high heeled boots leaving a bit of an echo after they halted. A moment later, she turned on her heel and locked eyes with Jesse.  _ Would this have always been so nerve-wracking if I hadn’t rejected him for all those years? _

   “...I’ll be ready in an hour.”

   The blue of her uniform trailed behind her until it disappeared completely, leaving both Gabriel and Jesse to gape at her change of usual pace. They would have never guessed that her answer was just as surprising to herself as it was to them.

   “I hope for your sake, you keep your room clean,” Gabriel said, on the verge of laughing at the purely dumbfounded expression on Jesse’s face.

   With a hurried pace, Jesse set off to speed-clean the dorm he stayed in, eyes flickering to the clock like the tick of the second hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing like three things at once, but this one was just begging for my attention. It's dedicated to the lovely Becca, my best friend (see: best bitch) who plays the Mercy to my McCree. She's the one who gave me the prompt to this one in the first place, but rest assured that there will be more to come. Thank you for reading!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When I was kissin' on my baby,_   
>  _And she put her love down soft and sweet,_   
>  _In the lowland plot, I was free,_   
>  _Heaven and hell were words to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, AKA: the smutty continuation. You have been warned.

   At the very turn of the hour, he heard tapping at his door, light and polite. The rhythmic _knock knock knock_ broke his concentration and set in a feeling akin to nervousness, though he knew there wasn’t any reason to be nervous. Perhaps the proper term was _giddiness_ — whatever the word was that could convey the gentle throb in his chest. He hadn’t expected her to accept his proposal at all; all regular thoughts had been obstructed by that little cheeky remark. _I’ll be ready in an hour._

   On the other side of the door, Angela wondered if she should even be there at all. Was this right? Was this an acceptable thing to do? If she wasn’t working, was she of any use to anyone at all? But then the door opened, and she didn’t have time to further question anything. Surely she wouldn’t back out _now_.

   She gave him a smile that wrinkled the corners of her eyes, dressed out of her uniform (as casually as she could manage), and gestured to the (almost) untouched wine bottle in her hand.

   ”I know you’re more of a whiskey man, but I thought it best to not tap into your own personal supply,” she half-joked as he let her in, shutting the door behind her. _It’s so final,_ she thought to herself. _The door is closed. I can’t go back on this._ But immediately after thinking it, she laughed at her own brain. Besides the fact that she knew she could leave whenever she wanted to, she didn’t think she _wanted_ to. Why else would she change her mind from the dozens of answers she’d given before?

   ”I didn’t know you drank… at _all_ ,” he revealed, but took the liberty to pour the both of them a shallow glass nonetheless. (It really wasn’t strange that he had glasses and minor kitchenware in his room; the members of Overwatch could spend all of their free time in their rooms if they so wished. The grace of international funding kept them quite accommodated in their home base.)

   ”Everything in moderation.”

   “I’ll remember that one, Doc.”

   She didn’t look at him when she downed her glass, nor did she stand in place as she did so. She took the liberty to walk around, inspecting the place he called his own room.

   It was cleaner that she expected, to say the least. Nothing littered the floor, or the bedside table, or peeked out from the closet door, which had been left slightly ajar (now that she thought about it, that might have been where he put all of his clutter before she came over).  Even the glass of the windows themselves were crystal clear; through them, she could see the moon and vast expanse of stars as clearly as she would have been able to from outside.

   Having a base on the outskirts of an uninhabited mountain had its upsides on clear nights like this.

   ”It feels like I haven’t seen the sky in weeks,” she muttered, pouring herself more wine than she started with and paying more mind to where Jesse was now than she had in the kitchen. She wouldn’t be caught off guard _this time_ . And just like she predicted, he walked behind her again, stopping to give her a little bit more room than before. A _little_ bit.

   Angela looked up at him from over her shoulder to find that he was staring out the window, just like had been.

   ”I know that feelin’,” he agreed. There was a moment of silence before he moved on, placing his forehead on her shoulder in thought. (He waited for her to shrug him off, but she never did.) “Been overworkin’ yourself.”

   It wasn’t a question, and she didn’t deny it. Instead, she rested her cheek against his. “It was never going to be easy.”

   He raised his head; their eyes met rather easily.

   Jesse’s fingers brushed stray strands of hair away from her face almost absentmindedly, making her skin flush where they made contact. The alcohol was making her skin buzz — more sensitive, more responsive. Try as she may, her breath sounded much more hitched than calm; her head was practically _swimming_ in the charge of the room. Being close had never made her so flustered before, but it could have been something more than just the wine going to her head, could have been another feeling entirely.

   With the little bit of room he gave her, Angela turned around to face him completely. She set her half-finished glass down on the end table, which was thankfully in reach; drinking too much was never her style.

   His hand reached up again, this time to cup her cheek, and she tiredly leaned into it. It was a comforting thing amidst so much stress and occupying responsibility; with Jesse, Angela felt much more at ease than at any other time. And Jesse, having always been the more hesitant one of the two, the more nervous one, the one more prone to saying too much or too little, who once didn’t even have the confidence to _speak_ to her (let alone hold her like this), didn’t have a shred of hesitance now.

   They lived like this for what felt like a lifetime and yet a single day, all at once. Feelings had been laid bare long ago and now they relished in the atmosphere they had created, never fully committing to it in the time before. Before, work seemed too important. Too time consuming. And both of them would be damned if something like what they had would be ruined by that looming responsibility. But their building tension had to have relief. They could only have these close encounters so many times before they inevitably stepped over the edge and began what had been waiting to begin all along.

   So he pulled her closer and now his hand was resting on her hip — _oh God_ , she thought. Not in dread, but in realization. Relief. Sensitivity, and vulnerability. _He’s holding me like…_

   Their foreheads touched but her eyes stayed wide open. She wasn’t scared, certainly not, merely _stunned_ by this sort of reality. The very reality she thought about to herself late at night when she couldn’t sleep, when they’d come close but never meet like this. He was always within reach and yet still always out of it, a sort of paradoxical man that kept her on her toes.

   But this time he was close enough to touch, so that was exactly what she did. Her fingers traced up from his bare wrist, up over the fabric of his folded sleeves, and finally came to a stop at his shoulder.

   “Ang.”

   “Jesse.”

   Neither of them should have been afraid to talk about what they were doing. Where they were going. It had been obvious for years. But the silence that kept them from meeting, _finally meeting_ like they had wanted to, said everything. Not knowing if this was real. Not knowing whether to trust in it or not.

   Angela assured him as much as she could. Her eyes went to his lips, where her thumb caressed his skin for a mere two seconds before he was decided in himself. Sudden, and yet surprisingly careful; he was softer in his kiss than she had imagined he’d be (though perhaps she wasn’t well-versed enough to know any better). Her eyes flickered closed as she leaned into it, her grip on his shoulder tightening as his mouth moved against hers. The buzz in her skin hadn’t faded in the slightest, in fact it seemed like it only intensified under their warmth. It was only a kiss, and yet she felt like she was finally coming undone, taking deep breaths when they broke the contact.

   The tips of Jesse’s fingers wandered a bit from their resting place on her hip. They slowly lifted the black fabric of the simple shirt she’d worn to see him (casual always seemed strange on her, like her uniform was all she ever had time to wear) by a few scant inches. He didn’t dare move faster than as _slow_ as he could without stopping altogether, and she appreciated it more than she thought possible. But even with seemingly all the time in the world, it was hard to completely wrap her mind around everything that was happening.

   Touching her was cathartic. She was smooth, and soft, and so surprisingly warm that he had to wonder if it was the room or her own rising heat. And as he continued to roam the small bit of skin he exposed, he struggled not to continue onto her stomach, up her ribs, stretching his palms and taking her in as much as he could. No, he wanted her to catch her breath; catch up to him.

   Those slight touches at her hip were giving her gooseflesh all the way up to her neck. She struggled in catching her breath, quickly figuring out that she’d be in that state for as long as he was touching her. Even though she knew of all the other things that were possible that night, she was still caught up in the little things like scant touches, cherishing and enjoying them as much as she could. He got her completely lost, if she was being honest.

   When she did manage to catch her breath perhaps half a minute later, she looked up at him with such vulnerability and bare emotion that he had half a mind to look away, wanting to respect something so honest. But he held it still, even offering her a smile while he waited for what he thought he was going to hear next. _I think this is too much_ , was what he predicted. _Not this, not now._ He was prepared for rejection.

   And then it never came. Angela opened her mouth, as if she were going to speak, but a laugh came trailing in the silence instead.

   “Somethin’ on your mind?” he asked, genuinely amused.

   “I…” she laughed again, her smile reaching the corners of her eyes in the way he loved watching. Both of her hands reached for his face this time as she pulled him down into another kiss, and then another. “...I’ve been waiting to do this.”

   It wasn’t long before he was laughing, too. Laughing at how he had been so prepared to hear the opposite, or think in any way that she wouldn’t want this to happen. He was laughing out of pure relief, just like she was.

   He was on her again as if to say, _there’s no more waiting_ . One long, deep kiss wouldn’t separate them for as long as they could help it. Not even on their journey to the other side of the room, where he guided her backwards on the path to his bed, hand supporting her weight at the small of her back. But as they laid down, his touch started wandering again, and Angela was weak to stop it. She didn’t _want_ it to stop. The sensation of his touch was hypnotizing, in a way, like nothing else had ever been. His fingers weren’t calloused, but they were strong nonetheless, as gentle as he tried to be.

   In the back of her mind, it occurred to her that this was a side to the _hardened criminal_ that other people seldom, if ever, saw. She was allowed into this kind little secret life he lived, with caresses and careful embraces. Just like he could be ruthless, he could be as serene as still water, and Angela was grateful to see it. Not like she was watching a different person, but like another facet of the same man was allowed to shine brightly.

   Every thought that came to her was suddenly gone when a small noise escaped her throat — nothing more than a small _hah_ carried on her breath, but unbearably loud in her ear nonetheless. All too aware of her own sensitivity, it would have embarrassed her if she didn’t see that _certain look_ in Jesse’s eye, the kind of look that was an all-encompassing hunger and need.

   He lifted her shirt inch by inch, taking in everything he could (and taking his time, while he was at it). Fleeting kisses passed over her stomach, her navel, and across her ribs, the tip of his tongue tracing over the faint lines created as she arched her back at the sensation. It was when he brushed past the underside of her bra that she sat up and threw her shirt to the floor entirely. _A little too eager, maybe_ , came the internal criticism, but there wasn’t enough care to give it any mind (as was becoming a recurring theme with any coherent thought of the night).

   Her fingers ran through his hair while he placed stray kisses between her breasts, across the gooseflesh-ed skin, working up to her collarbone, and then her neck. She was absolutely red from all the attention; this was more than just a close encounter, a what-if story to repeat in her mind later that night or later that week. No, he was _really_ leaving sweet markings across her neck. _Really_ pulling the straps of her bra off her shoulder. _Really_ unclipping it and removing it altogether.

   And she was doing the same, fumbling her fingers over his shirt buttons in an effort to remove them. She wasn’t level-headed enough to remove them with ease like she knew she could, but she’d be damned if she cared at all about _finesse_ at a time like this. Something about them was speeding up. Their breathing, gentle moans and touches were all so feverish, Angela wasn’t surprised at all by the hot sensation growing in the deepest pit of her body.

   Almost instinctively, she raised her legs around him and pulled him even closer, grinding her hips against his from below, in rhythm with her own breathing. She knew it must be better with her shorts out of the way, but when she reached down to take them off, he caught her wrist in a quick grasp and sat up, taking her with him. He questioned her in a low, gruff voice, but not unwelcoming or unkind.

   “You’re sure you want to?”

   She thought it was a ridiculous question to ask, and then she remembered that she had never done _this_ before. And Jesse knew she hadn’t. It caused more than a little bit of anxiety as she thought about it face to face with him like this, but not enough to combat her ever-growing longing. Angela knew exactly what she was signing up for when she agreed to join him.

   Blonde hair bounced while she nodded. She didn’t quite trust her voice enough to speak, so she kept her words to quick hums and light sighs when they weren’t drawn-out moans from his seemingly endless teasing — the kind that she was proving to be unbelievably weak to, the kind that continued right after her affirmation. As slow as he began with her, Jesse was moving along with increasing intensity now, minute by minute. With a quick motion, he pulled her fully into his lap and kissed along her jaw, teasing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Another moan, and then another, carried their way to the open air.

   The space in Jesse’s pants was so tight he thought he might go insane. The way she moved against him left nowhere else to go but to push back into her, grinding against the friction that continued to tease him. He liked using his time like this, building up the tension, hearing her make noises only intended for him, feeling her pressing into him with more and more intensity. Once again she reached down for the button of her shorts, wondering if he would stop her again, but that wasn’t the case at all. Instead, he watched the way she managed to slide them off her legs to join the rest of her clothes on the floor. He watched, speechlessly, as she laid back with her knees propped up and caught his eye in her own lustful gaze as if to say, _I’m here, so take me._

   The belt was already off of him by then, soon followed by his own pants, if only to grant the satisfaction of freedom he’d been denying himself for… how long, now? He wasn’t even sure what time it was anymore, though that quickly became the last thing on his mind when he gave a light stroke over the surface of her inner thigh and she let out a breathy sigh. So he did it again, on the other side, with the same result.

_My God, she’s like an angel._

   Her sighs turned to moans when he replaced his touches with wet kisses. He went all the way up to her hips and back down again, testing how much anticipation he could handle before he finally gave her the pleasure she was waiting so patiently for. (It wasn’t much. Not much at all.)

   It started with gentle rubbing over the fabric of her underwear, the only thing that either of them was left wearing. He dared to pull it to the side, bit by bit, listening for the vocal cues she’d been apt to give him in their time together. Just when he could feel her entrance, and how absolutely _hot_ and _wet_ she was, he pulled himself up to kiss her deeply, interrupting a moan from the back of her throat. Her tongue traced its way along his bottom lip, driving out a satisfactory hum.

   A single finger eased into her and she really, _really_ did her best not to be loud, with very little success. She’d never touched herself the same way he touched her, sliding his finger in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Under some otherworldly command, her hips pushed against him and he took it as a sign to go faster, though it was a bliss only lasting a few sweet seconds. In the same time it began, it stopped completely.

   Blue eyes opened and looked up, expecting him above her still, but there was only empty space that she skipped over to follow his body down, where he sat between her knees, removing the last of her clothing from her body. He entered her again with little hesitance, his free hand sliding up and fondling her breast with a surprising amount of coordination, considering how much his fingers were working her — he managed to slip two in this time and she couldn’t help but rock against them.  

   She reached down to run her fingers through his hair once more, but his head lowered before she could reach the space he had occupied. There was no time to brace herself against his tongue or even _expect_ the wet contact, but it pressed on her clit nonetheless, testing the pressures she was weakest to, riding around in small circles and short strokes.

   Fingernails dug into his shoulder, a dull ache that was easily forgotten about as he felt her body writhe underneath him. Her hips undulated with the rhythm of his fingers until she had to cover her mouth with her free hand, scared she was making too much noise and covering some of the red in her face, slightly embarrassed by what kind of sight she must’ve been to him. But Jesse was too focused on pleasing her and drawing out every reaction he could get. He’d take every scratch mark from her unintended kneading and wear them like a personal trophy. _She’s been here, I’ve been here._ Organic proof.

   She was close to release; he could feel it around his fingers and on her chest, with her heartbeat. That was when he slowed to a stop and repositioned himself above her, letting her take off the briefs that kept him constricted. And _oh,_ he was absolutely _throbbing_ when she rubbed against his length. More kisses adorned her body while she gripped him, lightly, welcoming him closer.

   A gasp, different from the rest, escaped her lips when the tip of his erection pressed into her. Her hands trembled a bit at the new sensation but she still let him ease himself into her, just like the beginning of the night, as slowly as he could. A look, slightly like pain but more more like anticipation, stuck itself on her expression; he took it as his cue to let her set the pace, so he simply let himself rest in her for a moment, as tempting as it was to keep moving.

   “You alright, darlin’?” he whispered into her neck between kisses and hickeys, only stopping and lifting his head when she nodded without a word.

   Little beads of sweat had gathered around her temples. The bottom of her lip was caught in her teeth. Her eyes were barely open, but open enough to share an intimate lock with his own. In that moment, while she captured his gaze, she guided herself further onto him and moved her hips to her own wants and wills. It was her turn to listen to the breaths-turned-groans he offered, though soon she joined him too as the sensation grew more _hot_ , more _wet_ , him moving in her with friction where she was so sensitive, she felt herself building up again rather easily.

   Jesse rested his forehead against Angela’s when he started moving with her, one hand keeping him steady and the other roaming around the curves and soft expanse of her skin. She grabbed at his back, and his hips, running her nails carefully over flexing muscles until she was too close to be careful anymore. Quietly, with all she could manage, she begged him in a whisper, “ _Please,_ ” gasps interrupting her, “ _there, don’t stop._ ”

   Watching her come underneath him, bucking her hips and crying out her final song of the night, was enough to make him finish shortly after. Thrusts in the aftershock of his orgasm slowed until they stopped completely; he pulled out and rolled so he could lay beside her. For a while, all that was left was their quiet panting and the growing relaxation gained from finishing something so intense, but Angela had other plans... whenever she could stand.

   First it was just the throwing of her legs over the side of the bed that she could manage. He raised an eyebrow at the image of her just sitting there, vaguely wondering if she was going to stay over or not, but then she turned and grabbed for his hand.

   “What’s on your mind?”

   She waited until he sat up with her to speak, and even then her voice was slightly hoarse. “Shower?”

   It was an invitation just as much as it was an inquiry. With a bit of a smile, he nodded, and they went to the bathroom that connected to his room. It was something everyone had, one of the many kind accommodations resting on the funds of international money. And under the water, it was relieving.

   Jesse wasn’t sure if it was still in his place to be able to touch her again, reach out to her naked body and hold her without reserve, but he placed a kiss on her shoulder anyway.

   “I won’t ask how many times you’ve done that,” she broke the silence, finally gaining enough of her right mind back to concentrate. Parts of her were still buzzing, though, still coming down from the high of it all. “But it seems like you’re… skilled enough.”

   His face grew hot under her incredulous gaze. A cowboy caught off guard once more.

   “My first time, actually,” he tried to say, but that earned a laugh.

   “Don’t lie to me, Jesse.”

   “I swear on it! Have I ever lied to you?”

   Angela thought back on it, and he immediately regretted asking that question, because the answer was “...Yes, now that I think about it, you have.” Certainly they were small lies, white lies, little excuses that weren’t completely true. But lies nonetheless.

   “Well I’m not lyin’ now, Ang, count on it.”

   She gave him another look. He gave in.

   “...I may have asked for _advice_ ,” a hand went to her shoulder and the other tilted her chin up. “But I sure as hell never met a lady like you.”

   She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him sweetly.

   “Keep condoms in your nightstand.”

   Jesse let out a hearty laugh. “Sure thing, Doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the best for the angels.
> 
> Not every addition to this fic will be mature content. I want to cover some of their past too, some of that building tension mentioned here (specifically, their teenage selves). I also have ideas for their future selves, but I'm wondering if I should write those in a different fic and make it into a series? Let me know what you think!


End file.
